


One of Those Nights

by Flamefriends



Series: Shamchat Shenanigans [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Cuddling, Female Frisk, Implied Crush, Nightmares, Skeleton Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamefriends/pseuds/Flamefriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><br/></b><br/><i>This is a conversation between Frisk and Gaster!Sans.</i><br/>20-year-old Frisk has a nightmare and goes to her best friend for comfort. The pun-loving G Sans knows just how to cheer up his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Just like the others, this is an RP taken from Shamchat. I played G!Sans, and my partner, who unfortunately will have to remain anonymous, played this lovely Frisk. Personally, I prefer Frisk using they/them pronouns, but I can get past it for the sake of a good RP. I hope you enjoy.

**Frisk:** "Pst, G- are you sleeping?"

 **Gaster!Sans:** There was a groan from the couch.

 **Frisk:** She sat on her knees in front of the couch, softly nudging his back.

 **Gaster!Sans:** Laying down on his stomach, he lifted his head slightly so he could look at her with tired sockets. The smile in that gaze betrayed his otherwise irritated look. "I'm not anymore."

 **Frisk:** "Sorry..." She made sure to say, a sheepish grin on her face. "I just- I had a nightmare, so can I sit with you for a little bit?"

 **Gaster!Sans:** His expression shifted to that of concern, and with another, less irritated groan, he shifted into a sitting position and patted the now-empty spot beside him. "Hey, it's alright. C'mere."

 **Frisk:** Frisk sat back when he began to shift but she smiled in a grateful manner, getting up on the couch and sitting by his side. Bringing her knees up to her chest, Frisk sighed softly and let herself lean on his shoulder. "Sorry for waking you up."

 **Gaster!Sans:** "Hey..." His voice was soft, and his sockets full of care. He reached for her hand with one of his own. "Don't be sorry, alright?" He gave that hand a gentle squeeze. "Here, why don't you tell me about it?"

 **Frisk:** She closed her eyes contently, curling her fingers around his to hold his hand back as well. "Really cold hands." She began to explain, looking at her free palm and as if observing it. "Not mine. In white gloves. And lots of needles and shots..."

 **Gaster!Sans:** G sighed, a hint of worry overtaking his soul. He glanced at Frisk for a moment, before an idea came to him. He smirked, then slowly slid his hand up her arm. "Well, how's about I stay with you tonight? I mean, if you stay in my _radius_ , then maybe you'll dream about something more _humerus_?" The smirk had grown into a grin, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

 **Frisk:** Frisk blinked out of her almost gazed and thoughtful expression, glancing back at him just as a little laugh caught in her throat. She reached up, stifling her giggle. "Okay, funny bone, that... That would be nice. Thanks..."

 **Gaster!Sans:** He just snaked that arm to her other shoulder, capturing her in a side-hug. "What can I say? I can't have my favorite human having nightmares, now can I?"

 **Frisk:** A bit of pink blush flushed her cheeks, but Frisk was smiling none the less. Pushing herself up off of the couch she then took his hand in hers once more, "Since we won't fit on the couch, my room then? Though fair warning- I'm a cuddler."

 **Gaster!Sans:** He chuckled, letting Frisk pull him to his feet. "A cuddler, you say? Well, you've already captured me... Oh no! It doesn't look good for poor G. What ever will he do?" He used his free hand to cover his forehead, striking an over-dramatic pose as if he were going to faint.

 **Frisk:** Frisk laughed at him, playfully swatting at his arm with her opposite hand. "You're such a drama queen! How can you say that with a straight face?" She seemed much more uplifted. Carefully walking him to her room, she maintained a grip on his hand. "He'll either cuddle back or suffer."

 **Gaster!Sans:** "Drama king~" G chuckled, unable to keep the bright grin off of his features. He let Frisk lead, but once they made it to her room, he sprung. A hug attack turned into a spin, and he ended up holding her close to his chest. He then carried the human to her bed and gently put her down before climbing in next to her.

 **Frisk:** Frisk cried out in surprise when suddenly grabbed but the room filled with her giggles when she was lifted. Frisk immediately cozied herself right by his side and slid her arms around his ribcage to hug him close. "You're the best, you know that right?"

 **Gaster!Sans:** G let his arms wrap around Frisk's frame as well, holding her close. "Nah, Pap's the best. But I'm a pretty close third." His grin grew more teasing. "I wonder if you can guess who's second..."

 **Frisk:** "Third-?" She was just about to question, but as realization struck she snorted softly at the remark and buried her face in against his shirt. "Sap... You're way better." She hummed, "But I'm glad you think so. But maybe it's your job to. You are my best friend after all."

 **Gaster!Sans:** He patted Frisk's head, letting his phalanges brush through her hair. "If it was my job, then that'd be considered work. And you know how much I hate work." He sighed, content. "I just like seeing you smile. It's brighter than any star."

 **Frisk:** She relaxed under his hold, closing her eyes as her own hands starting to absentmindedly stroke his spine. "You leave me speechless at times..." She smiled slightly and gave a slight shake of her head. "Can't imagine this place without you."

 **Gaster!Sans:** "Yeah..." He was starting to get drowsy again. Frisk's movements drew out a low, rumbling sound from him, almost akin to a cat's purr. "Don't know what I'd do without you around."

 **Frisk:** She grinned softly hearing his soft sound in enjoyment, continuing to massage her hand along the curve of his spine. "Good night... Thanks for sticking with me." She said quietly, sleepily, as her hand movements grew slower and she looked much more lax, drifting off.

 **Gaster!Sans:** "Night, Frisk..." He gazed down at the human, his soul light He waited a little while, half because of timing and half because he was really tired himself. Then, when he was sure Frisk was asleep, he leaned close and gently pecked his teeth against the top of her head. He smiled, letting his sockets close. "I'll always be here for you."


End file.
